borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(360) Looking to trade/dupe pearls
So... I'm looking for a few pearlescents. The ones that I want are the Tediore Avenger, Atlas Aries (6-shot with x2 or x3 shock preferred), and an S&S Scoped or Glorious Serpens. I can trade/dupe any other pearlescent (including shields) besides these, all of which are 100% legit from Crawmerax (they're all pretty decent, too). Higher level ones only, please XD. Add me and I'll give you the specs on the ones I have. GT: xNMCx DEMON. XNMCx DEMON 05:37, July 2, 2010 (UTC) You're going to have to give people a bit more insurance than "100% legit from Crawmerax", because that has been proven to be a bullsh*t excuse on many occasions. If you want it to be even slightly more believable, post the stats of the weapons in question and let people decide whether they're "pretty decent", or not, or mods. Because with the way Borderlands players are now, you'll never know. --Nagamarky 13:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I dont care if their legit or not but i have a few pearls and im looking to get some better ones my gt is decamonos Decamonos 13:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC)\ Ok, Nagamarky, I'll post the stats on every single pearlescent I have... and if you have a 360 and want to see them 'in person,' so to speak, be my guest. SHIELDS Atlas Alacritous Omega (lvl: 58). Cap: 1732, Recharge: 331. Anshin Alacritous Rose (lvl: 59). Cap: 1532, Recharge: 408. Pangolin Hardened Ironclad (lvl: 59). Cap: 2606, Recharge: 251. WEAPONS Maliwan HX 2 C Cobalt Tsunami (lvl: 58). 213 Damage, 95.3 Acc, 12.5 RoF, 28 Clip, x4 Shock. 4.3x zoom. S&S Munitions HLK490.2 Support Serpens (lvl: 57). 316 Damage, 91.3 Acc., 4.5 RoF, 106 Clip (+82 Mag Size), x3 Corrosive. -74% Reload speed. Atlas DL300 Pearl Aries (lvl: 57). 619 Damage, 91.7 Acc., 1.3 RoF, 6 rounds, x1 Shock. 3.7x weapon zoom, +54% Damage. Vladof TMP2/V3 Double Stalker (lvl: 60). 218x2 Damage, 77.0 Acc, 14.0 RoF, 24 Clip. 4.1x weapon zoom, +40% RoF. Jakobs DVL25 ZZ Fearsome Bessie (lvl: 57). 1310 Damage, 98.1 Acc, 0.4 RoF, 6 cartridges. 2.8x weapon zoom, +118% damage, +500% Crit damage. Hyperion RF5.N Lightning Nemesis (lvl: 60). 286 Damage, 91.8 Acc, 2.8 RoF, 18 Clip, x3 Shock. +44% Reload speed, +17% Recoil Reduction. Torgue RPG770 Steel Undertaker (lvl: 57). 1965 Damage, 88.8 Acc, 1.3 RoF, 10 Rockets. +48% RoF, +58% Damage, 1.9x weapon zoom. The Serpens is not great, and the Aries sucks. This is why I want new ones. I guess Nagamarky has a point in saying I can't prove whether these are legit or not, but I guess whoever reads this is just going to have to take my word for it. The only one I didn't physically manipulate my 360 controller to kill Crawmerax to get is the rocket launcher. XNMCx DEMON 16:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Mod notes: Tsunami = body5/barrel5/mag2/sight5/acc_MT/stock1 Serpens = body4/barrel4/mag5/sight_none/acc_SS/stock4 Aries = body2/barrel1/mag4/sight4/acc_AA/stock3 Stalker = body5/barrel4_VS/mag2/sight4/acc_DoubleShot/action3 Bessie = body4/barrel4/mag4/sight4_JB/acc_none/stock2 Nemesis = body2/barrel2/mag2a/sight_none/acc_HN/action1 Undertaker = body1/barrel2_TU/mag5/sight1/acc_none/stock5 All of them seem okay, so they're probably clean. Nice finds; keep the Tsunami, it doesn't get much better than that. Also, I think your Undertaker is level 60 and not level 57 - note that proficiencies kick down level requirement when equipped. Nagamarky 17:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC)